Advancements in media delivery systems and data-related technologies continue to increase at a rapid pace. Increasing demand for accessible data has influenced the advances made to data-related technologies. Computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of data creation, data usage, and data storage. Computer systems may be used to carry out several data-related functions. The wide-spread access to data has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet and cloud networking.
The wide-spread use of computers, however, has come with the increased cost and continued spread of computer viruses and malware. As computing devices and mobile computing devices become more ubiquitous throughout the world, malware creators are given an increased number of computer systems to infect. In addition, malware creators are continually devising new ways to infect computer systems with new types of malware. Nevertheless, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for improving malware detection.